Fell So Deep
by Fuyumi
Summary: Hermione hadn't planned or even wanted to fall in love today.
1. Fell So Deep

**Fell So Deep**

So this was what it meant to fall in love. 

Her next thought was that it looked like some clichés were based in fact. Certainly, Hermione hadn't planned to fall in love today. There was no note written on her schedule to make sure to fall head over heels in love with Harry in the middle of Transfiguration. Rather, if fate had asked her about it before it had happened, she would have vehemently insisted on not falling in love with either of her best friends. That was too complicated. She liked her life simple. She didn't want to worry about having to assure one another that they'd still be friends no matter what, making sure that their other best friend didn't feel abandoned, dealing with all the gossip that would arise and so many other things. She liked her life simple. This was too complicated. Falling in love with Malfoy would have been easier. 

Then there was the matter of whom she had fallen for. There was no denying that Harry was a dear, sweet boy. She did care for him so much – no person with a heart couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But he wasn't the sort who she'd have chosen to give her heart to. He was too careless, for lack of a better word. He never stopped to think and plan everything out beforehand. He was much too prone to acting on instinct. To be fair, he wasn't as bad as Ron. At least Harry did seem care slightly more about his grades than Ron did. But that wasn't enough. He didn't plan for his future. He hadn't a clue what he would do after he left Hogwarts or even what to do the next time You-Know-Who came after him. Hermione didn't want that sort of life. Certainly her life was more fun because of Harry but she didn't want to constantly be worried about him and what foolish thing he would do next. Of course, she had already been doing that for a while now. Maybe that should have been her first hint that she wouldn't be able to choose whom to fall in love with. 

Oh and the timing couldn't have been worse. Perhaps there weren't any good times to fall in love right now, with everything that was hanging over their heads. Perhaps it was better that she fall in love now while she could do something about it, although Hermione didn't want to consider the possibility of Harry leaving this world too soon. Perhaps there was some greater reason for it being now as opposed to later. Yet even so – in the middle of class! Hermione had thought she was more sensible than that. 

Then it hit her that maybe she never had a choice. She had been annoyed with Harry and Ron for laughing like fools. She was still annoyed at them. They had failed miserably in turning their pillows into bunnies and then had started making fun of each other's failures. She had rolled her eyes, like she had done many, many times before and was about to scold them for acting like a pair of idiots when she looked at Harry, really looked at him. He was so roguishly handsome, with his eyes lighting up with glee as he launched another verbal barb at Ron. If it wasn't for that goofy grin on his face, he'd look very grown-up and if she thought about it, about how he was serious at times, she had to admit that he had grown up, that he was no longer that scared, little boy, that as unbelievable as he was then he was even more incredible now, and he meant the world to her and then— 

That was it. 

It felt like the ground had disappeared from underneath her feet. She felt so lost but she knew where her home was. It was with him, by him and in him. She longed to go to him. It took bit of strength she had not to get up and go to his side. She found it impossible not to look at him, not to stare. She adored how he ran his hands through his hair as he laughed. She was fascinated with the way his chest moved each time he took a breath. She was obsessed with the way the light struck his eyes, how they reflected the darkest emerald green she had ever seen back at her. 

The logical part of her mind was screaming at her though it did no good. It was telling her that any minute now Harry would realize she was gaping at him, that he would know what she was feeling just by looking at her and that if she wanted to keep things simple, she had better look away. She didn't care. She couldn't pry her eyes away from him and that was fine. It was silly to be so fixated on a boy but it felt right and she was not about to stop. She didn't think she could stop. She wondered how it would feel like to kiss him and if she could taste the pumpkin juice he had for breakfast on his lips and if he would— 

"Ms Granger!" Hermione jerked her attention back to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall was looking at her with the faintest hint of exasperation on her face. "Might I suggest that you change your bunny back before it completely devours your hair?" she sharply said. 

Hermione looked down to see the bunny she had Transfigured was chewing on the ends of her hair. It had evidently been munching on her hair for the last several minutes. Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she pried it away from her, not daring to look at the damage it had already done. She quickly cast about, frantically trying to remember how to change it back. All she had to do was reverse the original spell but for some reason, she couldn't even remember how she had managed to change it in the first place. All she could think about was that Harry's eyes were now on her, that he was now looking at her, that maybe he was even thinking about her, that of course he was thinking about her, and she hoped that he was thinking that she was a fool. She wondered if he loved her, if he was falling in love with her even now, if his thoughts were obsessed with her like hers were obsessed with him, if he was wondering how her lips would taste and if he would— 

A pair of rough hands took the bunny away from her. Hermione glanced up in time to see her professor change it back into a pillow, with a few whispered words and the swish of a wand. 

"There we go." McGonagall gravely handed the pillow to Hermione, seeming oddly understanding and sympathetic. "Don't worry about it too much. It will work out all right in the end, have no doubt of that." Wordlessly, Hermione took the pillow and just marveled at her luck for not losing any points. 

McGonagall turned to glare at the rest of the students. "And it appears that you are the only student to have managed this particular Transfiguration. As our time is now up, we shall continue this lesson tomorrow and I expect that some students other than Ms Granger will have bunnies in their laps then." After one last disapproving glare, she dismissed the class with a wave of her hands and everyone started packing up. 

As Hermione was furiously shoving her books into her bag, intent on getting to the library where it was safe as fast as possible, Harry and Ron came over. "What was that all about, Hermione?" Harry asked. 

Her eyes drifted over to him briefly but she quickly flicked her gaze elsewhere. "It was nothing," she said shortly. "And please excuse me, I'm behind on my reading." She almost ran out of the room, not bothering to look backwards to see what her best friends thought about the whole incident. 

"If it was nothing, she wouldn't have been in such a rush to leave," Ron mused out loud. "That girl's hiding something from us." 

"I know." It worried Harry that there was something Hermione thought that she couldn't tell them, especially as whatever it was, had affected her so much. "Do you think perhaps we should head on over to the library?" 

"We have Quidditch practice, Harry. Besides, she'll tell us eventually. She always does. Just like in third year, remember?" 

"I hope so. I most certainly hope so."   



	2. Tonikaku

**Tonikaku**

She was avoiding him. 

She had been avoiding him for several days now, ever since she was foolish enough to fall in love with him in Transfiguration. She had hoped it would fade, like a passing fancy, but even now her heart would start beating faster when he was around. She always thought such things were mere metaphors and not actual descriptions of what it felt to be in love. She told herself that it was just a turn of phrase and that her heart was not actually leaping up in her chest to greet him. 

Whether it actually was or not, didn't matter in the end. It sure felt like her heart was leaping whenever he was near. 

She had tried to make it seem like she wasn't avoiding him. They were friends and she didn't want to make him think that she didn't like him anymore – certainly not when the opposite was true. So she had been claiming that she needed to study, that there wasn't enough time in the day to study when she had so much to do. For a while, her fleeing to the library had worked. 

Then he had decided to invade her sanctuary. 

He had come into the library today, ostensibly to study for the Potions exam they had next week. Hermione's mind betrayed her and whispered that wasn't the real reason he had come – rather that he had wanted to see her. She tried to stop thinking like that, to stop remembering that if she looked up she could see him, that he was so close to her and it would be so easy just to touch him slightly on the arm. She told her mind to stop imagine how it must be to kiss him for the last thing she wanted to do was to compound her mistake of falling in love with him by trying to snog him in the library. She wanted so much to focus her attention back on her work but she failed time and time again. 

She could only think of him. 

She stared at her book, determined not to look up although she had been on the same page for ages. She didn't dare look up and look at him for then she might betray her secret. She didn't want to tell him how she felt for everything was all too new. She still had some hope that eventually this feeling would fade and they would only be friends again. She didn't hold out much hope that he could ever think of her how she was thinking of him right now. She has seen how he had stared at the older Ravenclaw witch before and she wasn't about to try to compete. Keep it secret, keep it safe – that was the best thing she could do and with time, the feeling would start to fade. 

"Hermione, can you look over this for me?" Harry asked from across the table. 

She was terrified. She hadn't a clue what she should do. Then, before she could even think, she heard herself saying, "I'm awfully busy right now, Harry, and I don't have time to do your homework for you. Honestly! Can't you do anything by yourself?" 

Harry flushed with anger. "Well, if you excuse me, I was just asking for you to check and see if I made any mistakes, like I always asked my friend before to do. I've never asked to copy from you," he said heatedly. 

"Sorry," she mumbled. She reached for his parchment. "Here then, let me take a look at it." 

"Don't bother." Harry moved his homework out of her reach. "I wouldn't want to bother you when you're so enthralled in your book that you haven't turned a page in the last half hour." 

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I've been . . . under a lot of stress these last few days." 

At her words, his eyes darkened with concern. "I know, Hermione. I've noticed that and I wish you would tell me." He reached out to take her hands in his. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad if we face it together. You know that we're friends and that I'd do anything for you. So please, tell me what's wrong." 

Her heart stopped. 

Her voice failed. 

All she could do was think how warm his hands felt around hers, and how safe she felt whenever she was around him. When she thought about it, she had always felt the most comfortable around him. There was no one else that she felt safe enough about to let her barriers down and just be herself. She thought that perhaps she had fallen in love with him because he accepted her so unconditionally. She was sure that she had at least a few quirks that he didn't appreciate but she loved the fact that he didn't go around trying to change her. Perhaps it was because he cared too much about her to try and change her – but she shook her head, she didn't want to think thoughts like that. Thoughts like that would erode the last of her protections and she would only make a fool of herself in front of him. Yet there was one insistent voice in the back of her head saying that there was nowhere else she'd rather be than sitting in the library holding hands with him. 

"Umm . . . Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry looked at her, obviously worried that she hadn't responded. "I meant what I said, I really did. If you have a problem – any problem at all – just tell me about it and I'll help you any way I can. If you want to go somewhere else to talk about it, that's fine. I don't need to study that badly." 

Her treacherous heart immediately leapt up with the suggestion that they go to the Astronomy Tower. That was a tempting dream – of them going up there together and to him she would make her love confession. He would blush at first and rub his hand against the back of his head, not knowing what to think or say. But eventually, he would settle down before admitting – he liked her too. 

"Hermione? Please say something?" She woke up from her reverie. While she had been dreaming that lovely dream, Harry had walked around to her. His hand now rested on her shoulder and his face was so close to her, as he stared at her in concern. 

He was so very close. 

He was so close that if she tilted her head just so, she'd be kissing those lips she had been craving to taste. He was so close that she could feel his breath warming her, making her feel protected. He was so close that she could smell his fresh scent and nothing in the world had ever smelled better. She was willing to bet that his lips would be as warm as his hands had been. She was willing to bet that they would taste better than she could possibly imagine. She knew that she might not ever get a chance like this again. She knew that she was in Gryffindor and so she was supposed to be brave and that if she was really brave, she would take this chance and face whatever might follow. She thought to herself that if she kissed him at least she would no longer have to worry what his response would be for she would know it right away and if she had any luck in the world, then maybe he would return her feelings and if she remembered what he had said just before, then it didn't seem like he would hate her forever if he learned that she liked him the way she did and at least if she kissed him, she wouldn't always be wondering how he would taste and— 

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his. 

His eyes widened, with surprise, shock – and perhaps disgust? – she could not tell. She hoped against hope that it wasn't disgust, that it was just surprise but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She quickly drew back and swept her things into her bag. He stood there, touching his right hand to his lips, as if he could not believe what had just transpired. 

She fled. 


	3. Voices

**Voices**   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. 

She had kissed him. 

He still couldn't quite believe it was true. After she had fled, he took her seat and touched his hand to his lips, as if to ponder what had just transpired. 

She had_ kissed_ him. 

He hadn't expected that. 

Hermione, after all, was his friend and nothing more. She was his very good friend and he liked her very much but he didn't like her in that way. And he hoped that she didn't like him like that or expect him to like her like that because that would only be the start of a big mess. He reminded himself that Hermione knew that they were only friends. Of course, she wouldn't like him like that. 

That made him wonder why she did it. He had never, in a thousand years, imagined Hermione would kiss him. Well, if he thought about it, Hermione had kissed him before, though only on the cheek – and that was how it should be, although it felt very sweet. He wondered if perhaps whatever had been bothering Hermione for the past week had been the reason why she kissed him. Certainly she had not been acting like herself since that day in Transfiguration. Perhaps she was under a spell or some foul potion that made her kiss him. 

And then a small voice at the back of his brain asked, _Are you an idiot or what? She kissed you because she_ likes _you._

He wanted to refute that, to say it wasn't true. Yet there was something inexorable about that idea and he thought it was right. 

Hermione had kissed him because she_ liked _him. 

That was completely wrong. There was nothing right about it. Hermione shouldn't like him like that. They were friends. They were friends and only that. She was supposed to have understood that. And besides, someone like Hermione shouldn't fall for someone like him. She deserved someone who had more of an idea of what he wanted to do in life, not someone like him who simply wanted to live to see the next day. She deserved someone who would be happy to spend all his time in the library with her, and not someone like him who would much rather be outside. She wasn't supposed to like him and she definitely wasn't supposed to kiss him. 

The whole situation made him sad. He hadn't asked for any of this. He didn't want to be the one to break his best friend's heart. Yet he couldn't lie to her and say that he liked her like that too. That wouldn't be true. He liked Cho, not Hermione. Cho was more his sort of girl than Hermione could ever be. Cho was pretty and smart and liked Quidditch too. Hermione – well, Hermione was definitely smart and sometimes she could be pretty, but they really didn't have anything in common except that they were friends. He hoped that Hermione didn't think that he liked her because that couldn't be true. 

_She tasted like vanilla and tea_, he thought suddenly. 

She tasted like vanilla and tea – not a combination he had every day, but it was something he liked all the same. She tasted smooth and sweet, just like vanilla did. She tasted mellow, with a slight bite, just like tea did. He began to run down just what variety of tea she tasted liked – but he couldn't quite place just what she had exactly tasted like. That thought began to run through his mind and refused to let him rest. He desperately wished to kiss her again so he could solve this puzzle that had been presented to him. 

That would not go down well. He didn't even want to think what Hermione's reaction would be if he said to her, "I don't like you, Hermione, but can we snog some more?" 

He blushed and felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized he was thinking of snogging his best friend. He would have never thought of kissing her if she hadn't kissed him but now that it had happened, he couldn't let go of the idea. Of course, he didn't like her – that was a given – but he just wanted to kiss her to be able to say just exactly what flavor she reminded him of. That wasn't an option open to him because they were just friends but he longed to do so anyway. 

He didn't want to think on how it would be someone else who discovered just exactly what Hermione tasted like. 

It occurred to him that perhaps there was someone in the world that already knew that information. Perhaps Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum before and long enough for him to put a name to her sweetness. That made him feel rather queasy. The thought of Hermione kissing someone else – wasn't right and it made him feel sick. He didn't know why it felt wrong to him when all they would ever be was friends but it felt wrong all the same. He reasoned to himself it was simply because he had yet to meet anyone who deserved Hermione through and through. 

Then he remembered Krum and how Krum was always in the library where Hermione was and how Krum almost worshipped the ground that she walked on. Perhaps she had already found her perfect man. 

That made him see red and ask why she would play with him like that. Was she trying to see how he matched up with Krum when it came to kisses? Did she have some other, hidden reason to kiss him like that, out of the blue? It made him want to cry to think that she had been only using him for some purpose or another. Fortunately, his heart spoke up and reminded his head – that Hermione would never do that to someone who was her friend. 

And they were friends. 

So she wouldn't kiss him just to compare and so she most likely kissed him because she liked him but if she liked him, then they weren't exactly friends, although just because she liked him didn't mean that he liked her like that so maybe they were just friends. But he was only confusing himself by thinking thoughts like that. He decided to stop wondering why she had kissed him. It hurt too much to think on that. 

Instead, he started to wonder why she had fled. She had literally bolted out of the library, without sparing a glance for him. At the time, he was too stunned to do anything but now that he had resolved not to think of that kiss – though he couldn't quite stop thinking of how he would like to kiss her again – he was free to ponder why she had felt it so necessary to escape. He didn't think that she would think that he would be angry with her. Just because he didn't return her feelings – and he didn't, not one bit, he just wanted to kiss her and be with her more than anything else – that didn't mean he would be upset. He was rather honored that she liked him like that and he only wished he could like her too. 

He liked her too. 

He liked _Hermione _like that too. 

That was incredible. That was unbelievable. He couldn't believe that he liked Hermione, of all people. He liked Cho, not Hermione. But if he closed his eyes and thought of who he wanted to see the most when he opened them again— 

He wanted to see Hermione, always and ever by his side. 

He didn't know quite what to think of that kiss, of what she felt for him, or of what he felt for her but there was one thing he knew right now beyond a doubt. He really needed to see her right now. 

Harry left the library to go in search of her.   
  
  


**Author's note:** As always, reviews would much much appreciated. Thanks. 

**Stoneheart:** In regards to what you said about _Never My Love_, tis good that the last part reminded you of that song since that was the song that inspired the fic. Anyway, I'm glad to know that you seem to be enjoying this fic as well. :) As always, thanks for reviewing. 

**Animagus-Steph:** Please don't ever worry about bringing up any criticisms of my fics -- that's perfectly fine with me. Your criticism is always constructive since you always tell me specifically what you think is wrong rather than just telling me to check my 'grammer' (and yes, I've got reviews like that before) -- and I really do appreciate the time you take in pointing such things out to me. Finally, yes there are quite a few run-on sentences in this fic and that's completely intentional. For some reason, I don't think that people are too concerned with using perfect grammar when they're thinking and so Harry and Hermione's thoughts reflect that. I also think that a person can get hung up over one word and therefore, can't stop thinking about it -- and that's why Harry tends to repeat himself in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure that it works. It works for me, at least, and I hope it'll work in general as well. Thanks so very much for reviewing. 

Finally, thanks to **everyone else**who left a review on the last two chapters. _Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu_!   



	4. Itsu Mo Isshou Ni

**itsu mo isshou ni**   
**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. 

He wanted to see her. 

That wasn't quite right. It was closer to the truth to say that he needed to see Hermione right now. He wasn't quite sure of what there was between them. He had thought it had just been friendship, but then it seemed like she liked him – for she had kissed him! – and he didn't know how he thought of her. Harry knew that she was his friend but there was that chance that she meant more to him, that they were more than just friends. He didn't know how to sort this out but there was a little voice telling him that everything would become clear if he could just see Hermione. 

He really needed to see her. 

The problem was where to find her. The logical place to start looking for Hermione was usually the library but considering that she had just rushed out of there, he didn't think that he would find her amongst the stacks if he went back to look. The next place he tried was the girls' dorm in Gryffindor Tower but when asked about Hermione, Lavender had replied that she had not seen Hermione all day. Harry had thought perhaps that Hermione would be by the lake, maybe sitting under a tree but he didn't see a hint of her bushy hair though he wandered around the lake thrice. He had taken to checking each and every classroom they had – even the Potions dungeon – but she was nowhere to be found. 

He really needed to see her this once but he could not find her. 

It was times like these that Harry wished that he still had the Marauder's Map. Finding her would have been so easy with it. He would have been able to see her before now and put his heart to ease. It was sort of funny to think like that – as if his heart needed Hermione. Certainly, she was his friend and he thought that there might even be more between them than just that – but to say that he needed to see Hermione to put his heart at ease, made it sound like he was in love with her and that he certainly was not. Currently they were only friends and she probably liked him and he most definitely liked her and so maybe they would spend a day in Hogsmeade together but that most certainly would be it. Well maybe not it, maybe there would be other days spent together – he rather liked the idea of walking hand-in-hand with Hermione. Just spending time with Hermione was nice. He thought it might be nice to spend the rest of his life with her. 

And that thought stopped him in his tracks. Saying that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her – that made it almost sound like he loved her and he couldn't love her. It was too soon for him to love anyone. Love was for people much older than him. People his age were supposed to have flings, not serious, till-death-do-us-part relationships. Yet saying that a date with a Hermione was a fling wasn't something he would want to do. Hermione was better than a fling. His relationship with Hermione was more than that. After all, they had known each other since they were eleven and to degrade whatever it was that held them together as merely a fling – that was something that just shouldn't be done. 

Yet it was rather frightening to be thinking of Hermione and of their relationship and thinking that forever had a nice ring to it. 

It sounded as perfect as anything in this imperfect world could be. 

But Harry didn't want to think about that, not right now, not when it was too scary to think of wanting to spend forever with a person when you were too young to make such promises and besides, it wasn't as if he could promise forever to anyone at all, not with all that he had to deal with. What he could do right now was to find Hermione and make sure that she was all right, that she wasn't crying. He hoped she wasn't crying, he never knew quite what to do when she was and he didn't like being the person who made her cry. Harry was very worried that she was crying for why else would she not be in any of her usual spots or even anywhere else he could think of. 

Then Harry thought of their first year. 

He remembered her crying on Halloween. 

And then he took off, running as fast as he could, towards the girls' bathroom. He was positive that was where Hermione had hidden and if she was there, then she was probably weeping. And if she was, it was only right that he try and stop them – especially as he hated to see her cry and he probably made her cry after she kissed him. He wished he had said something, done anything, rather than just standing there dumbly in the library as she fled, but that was in the past and he couldn't change it and he was shocked because he hadn't realized that he liked Hermione like that or that kissing her would be so sweet— 

Harry stopped just in time to miss hitting the door to the girls' bathroom. He pressed his ear up against it, straining to hear if anyone was there. He thought he heard someone crying. He winced, cursing his earlier silence and rapped at the door. "Hermione?" he called. "Are you in there? Please come out, I really need to talk to you." 

No response came. When he pressed his ear to the door again, the only change was that it sounded like the someone who had been crying was now trying to muffle the sound. 

He tried again. He knocked again. "Please, Hermione. I need to see you right now," he pleaded. 

The only response he heard was silence. He took a deep breath and looked around. He placed his hand on the door, and then opened it and walked in. 

Hermione was by the sink, trying to wipe away her tears with her hands. She looked up when he entered and when he started walking towards her – she bolted, trying to get away from him once again. He easily intercepted her and caught her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she began to sob into his shoulder. 

"Don't be," she murmured. "It's not your fault." 

"I didn't mean to make you cry, you know that." 

"I know, Harry, yes I know. I know you can't chose who you love." 

"Maybe not." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "But I like to think that if I had a choice, it would still be you." 

Her eyes widened. He bent his head and kissed her again. She tasted like vanilla and tea and everything good. She felt soft and warm and right in his arms. Saying that she had his heart wasn't truthful enough for he rather thought that there would always be a place in his soul that she could call her own. 

**** 

Professor McGonagall swiftly confiscated the note from where it laid on Hermione's desk. "Ms Granger!" she reprimanded. "I would think that you should know better than to pass notes in class." 

Hermione looked down and flushed. She cast a swift glance at Harry, who seemed a bit sheepish. McGonagall took a quick look at the note in her hand. 

_Hermione—_

_I love you._

_Harry_

"Don't let me catch you two at it again," she said and returned to the front of the room. 

**** 

_And some time later – perhaps that evening, perhaps that year, but some time when they were together._

"How does forever sound?" 

"With you? It doesn't sound long enough."   


_*fin*_   
  
  


* * *

**Author's note:** As always, I would very much appreciate it if you'd review to let me know what you thought of the fic. Thanks ever so much for everyone who has left reviews for the fics. I really, really am so grateful that you did. 

**Animagus-Steph: **I've a bad habit of writing Harry to be clueless -- this probably stems from real life experience with clueless guys. They can be so *dense* at times! Thanks as always for reviewing! It really makes my day. 

**Archforge:** As I said in my author's notes last chapter, the repetition was entirely intentional, to show how hung up Harry is over the idea that he and Hermione are just friends. I'm sorry it didn't work for you -- this piece does tend to be experimental as I usually am more strict with my grammar -- but I just wanted to point out that I'm perfectly aware of the repetition. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Chris**: Tis great to see you online again. *bounces* And thanks for the review. 

**Eric: **I thought you'd notice what the title meant, and am rather sure you know what the title of this chapter means as well. 

**Stoneheart: **I take your point about using the word 'fancy' instead of 'like' -- I think I was thinking too much in Japanese for this fic, as there's a specific H/Hr scene I see (or perhaps I should say hear) in Japanese that made me write this one. Of course, one benefit to using the word 'like' is that it makes the transition slower, although the fact that said transition is less obvious is definitely a con. Oh and regarding the question you left about my Halloween fic -- Pumpkin of Doom was meant as a Halloween fic so I removed it a week after that. It suffered from the fact that I was under time constraints to get it out before Halloween ended, however, so you're not missing much. In any case, thanks as always for reviewing -- I honestly do appreciate it. 


End file.
